


Penny Tossing

by steterismylife



Series: Steterismylife Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pennies can literally be bounced off ANYTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny Tossing

Peter had decided to take a nap on the couch. An arm laying off of the couch as he snored into the pillow that was over his other arm.

 

Stiles had been sitting in the armchair that faced the couch for a while now and just a little while ago he had gone to go get a jar of pennies. He looked at Peter’s ass and just how perfect it was. “Could I bounce pennies off that…?” He mumbled to himself and saw Peter shift in his sleep making his ass a better and wider target for the pennies.

 

Stiles smirked to himself as he grabbed a penny; more like a few, and tried to bounce the pennies off of Peter’s ass. The first few times the penny fell too short but the ones after that were spot on. Now the pennies were being launched off of Peter’s ass and Stiles was just seeing which ones could get past him.

 

He really hadn’t thought that a simple penny being thrown onto Peter’s ass would wake him up but Stiles was about to throw another penny until he saw Peter shift then move more. He got the penny jar out of his lap then soon set it on the floor as Peter looked back to him glaring slightly to being woken up. Stiles smiled brightly to him as he sat up and pushed the jar underneath the chair.

 

Peter growled to him before he got up and rubbed at his eyes to wake up better and Stiles laughed as Peter growled more. “You little shit.” Peter couldn’t help but smile as he rolled his eyes and yawned. “Come here and sleep with me now, you ass.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at him but got up to go sit by Peter.

 

Peter wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss around the side of his mouth. “Hope you had fun with those. Because I am going to wreck you when I wake up.” Stiles went wide eyed to what he heard and his face flushed as he shifted in Peter’s arms but he smiled slightly.

 

"Looking forward to it."

 

Peter smiled more to that and pulled Stiles close to press kisses to his cheek and temple. He fell back into his slumber with Stiles close who stayed awake. Stiles let his hands play with whatever they could get their hands on and that was Peter. He ran his hands down his chest then back up to run them through Peter's hair. "Would you like me to sleep or not?" Peter grumbled and shifted before pulling Stiles closer by his waist.

 

"You know, I was never someone who'd you mistake to take sleep over sex. Just so you know." Stiles cooed out and he leaned into Peter's warmth.


End file.
